Their little bambinos
by GoldenShadow401
Summary: When returning to Hogwarts for their eighth year the golden trio find them selves stuck with their own little bambinos for the rest of the school year. what will happen when her and malfoy are partners? read to find out DRAMIONE. and also rated t cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.. so this is my first fanfic and I decided to post it here to see if you guys like is so i hope you enjoy.**

_third person Hermione POV. _

A brunette could be seen rushing through a muggle train station with her trolly and a cat on top in its carrier, howling.

"oh its alright crockshanks once were in our compartment I'll let you..." she was interrupted when she suddenly crashed into another persons two;;y and fell to the floor catching crockshanks and nearly missing. "oh my gosh im so sorr..." she stopped her self as soon as she saw that the person who had crashed into her had blonde hair and almost silver eyes "oh its just you" she says while picking up her things and putting them back on the trolly " what did you just say you filthy little..." but before he could continue she had smacked him and run off to the barrier before he could react.

once through she was ambushed by Ron Ginny and Harry " your about to miss the train, pick her up boys" Ginny commanded taking her trolly and hurrying to the train, and before hermione knew it the boys had put her on both of their shoulder's (even though she was screeching at them to stop) and ran after her "WATCH IT GUYS YOUR'E GONNA GET US KILLED" she shrieked at the top of her lungs "sorry Mione but you heard Ginny and i'm planning on keeping my relationship with her" commented harry. after a few more seconds they arrived at the train door, but before Harry and Ron could put Hermione down Ginny called out from the inside of the train " you guys had better NOT let her go" they stood their for a moment before harry held her by her arms and Ron by her legs "what is up with you guys wanting to carry me and stuff" she commented longing to be on her feet again "were in the mood to..." "so just let us" the two boys answered, she suddenly remembered " guys you need to put me down i have to go to the heads compartment" hermione says franticly "hold up..." harry says".. Gin change of course head to the heads compartment" "go ahead i'll catch up to you" "well you heard her" Ron said gleefully as the two skipped down the hallway (_giving me a heart attack while doing so) _until they arrived at the heads compartment "_Badge please_" we began looking around in search of the place of the sound when it spoke up again "_look at the door if you please_" they looked and gasped, the doorknob had a face and was looking right at them "_now then if you may PLEASE present your BADGE_" coming back to her senses hermione fished the badge out of her pocket and showed it to the door "_you may proceed"_ the door went sideways and opened up to a plush compartment.

"GUYS" they all heard someone called out, and that someone turned out to be Ginny coming with Hermione's bag " move to the side i'll put her trunk in first" the boys ,'as always' hermione thought amusingly, complied and moved to the side and let her once she came out she said "put her down whichever way you like boys" Ron and harry had a devilish glint in their eyes "_GUYS.. _what are you gonna._.. AHHHHHHH..."_ she was interrupted and screaming at the top of her lungs as the two boys had thrown her on the couch and ran out with Ginny while calling "SEE YOU LATER MIONE" she huffed and closed the door, after doing so she went and got a book then letting crokshanks out sat down with him on her lap and began to read.

After a while she heard the door speak again and as she looked up from her book she saw Malfoy and instantly scowled "well well if it isn't the brightest witch of our" he drawled before plopping down in front of her "oh well isn't the ferret, are you already done tormenting first years already" she replied while getting out her school robes and putting them on " and don't reply Malfoy i would like to stay in a cheerful mood" and with that i sat down and continued reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all in the great hall the next afternoon at lunch talking about their previous DADA lesson with professor black(**_yup sirius is alive :D_**) when professor Mcgonegall went up to the podium and called for silence " I would like to ask the eighth and two seventh years to stay behind for you have my lesson next, now the two seventh years shall be

GINERVA WEASLEY

AND

MISS LUNA LOVEGOOD".

after the hall was emptied mcgonagell spoke again now if you all would please rise..."

after we did so the four house tables disappeared and were replaced with desks to fit a maximum of two people

" thats better now i shall call your names and you shall sit in the order of left too right in the three rows

GINERVA WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER..." they went and sat up at the front

"HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY..." hermione gaped at her and checking to make sure she was serious and sure enough, SHE WAS, she went and scornfully sat down and listened to the rest

"LAVENDER BROWN AND RONALD WEASLEY

LUNA LOVEGOOD AND NEVILE LONGBOTTOM..."

after giving everyone their partners she continued

"now i would like to welcome you all to life preparations..." a couple of whispers where heard" in these lessons you shall be taught how to get along with your future lives. this subject , with my permission of course, was placed here by the ministry of magic. now if you'll all wait here while i get some papers..." she went through one of the many doors and came back with envelopes floating in front of her she set them on the floor next to her and continued "now ladies to start off with this subject i had the house elves collect some DNA from each of you and had professor Slughorn make a potion that if taken at the right time shall make the female pregnant.." they all sat their gaping at their professor " for five months, each month shall equal to two until your lat one when it is deducted to one and you will be expected to go into labor.." " LABOR" the entire female occupants of the room shouted including hermione "yes ladies labor, and after the labor you and your partner will be expected to take care of these children together. now in the envelopes i shall be giving you an envelope with the information on your new apartments located in the third floor of the school..." but before she could finish the bell had rung "**LADIES**" she shrieked " **TAKE YOUR POTIONS ON NINE THIRTY ON THE DOT".**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After diner the gang went to the third floor in search of their apartments

"GIN I FOUND MINE" hermione calls out, it was a portrait of a young girl wearing a white dress and a flower crown with a bouquet of flowers in her hands "_password_" she says in a dreamy voice "Bambino(it means baby)" hermione replied while thinking how ironic the password was to her situation.

once they entered they could only gape at how beautiful it was.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this i will be posting again tomorrow hopefully. and please review i need to know how it was. love you whoever is reading this333.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter to quench your thirst for reading, love ya.**

**Hermione's third person point of view**

'_I have only one word for this place… AMAZING_' the two girls were looking around the room in awe, at one wall there was a huge cream fire place with baby blue couches and armchairs around with a plush cream carpet underneath them, in the other side there was a mini kitchen with some barstools on the counter and a huge glass window, and at the far side of the room there was a wide (_five step_) staircase which led to three different doors '_the bedrooms_' hermione thought " this place is gorgeous " Ginny exclaimed walking further into the room "I know right" Hermione said in a low voice trailing her fingers on one of the armchairs, but before they could strike up another conversation a bottle on the coffee table had caught Hermione's attention, she went and picked it up finding a parchment next to it and read it;

_**Dear miss granger,**_

_**This bottle contains the potion that shall make you pregnant and I would like to remind you to take it at 9:30 at the dot**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

Hermione looked at a clock that was in the room and saw that it was "9:25 "Gin" Hermione calls out "you'd better go its already nine twenty five" "oh god see you later hermione" Ginny called out while running out the door. Hermione took her chance and slumped on one of the armchairs bottle in hand.

After a few seconds she heard the portrait hole open again and stood up to see that it was Malfoy, he had a deadly glint in his eyes.

But before any word could be spoken he had pinned her to one of the walls with a face of anger, he leaned into her "_NO ONE __smacks me and gets away with it granger" _he whispered in her ear in a venomous voice.

Hermione gulped sensing that whatever Malfoy had in mind was not good "get off me Malfoy" she grunted trying to push him off "oh, no no no, you're not getting away with this granger" she continued her failing attempt to push him off while he sat thinking " now what to do with you…. Aha got it " he said.

She braced herself for whatever he was gonna do but instead he got off me and went into what she assumed was his room.

She looked at the clock once more and saw that it was time to drink the potion, so she brought the bottle to her lips and mumbled "bottoms up" before tipping the contents into her mouth.

A few seconds after finishing she dropped the empty bottle on the ground and ran to the bathroom to empty out the contents of the days meals into the toilet "what are you doing in here granger" she heard Malfoy said sounding angry, but she didn't answer because she was too busy pucking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Line break**_~~~~~~~~~~

_**Draco's third person point of view**_

He sat at the slytherin table thinking of what happened the night before;

He was in the bathroom in the bathtub before he saw the door burst open and granger running in sticking her head into the toilet, I asked her what she was doing in there but she didn't answer and instead I heard her vomiting.

I instantly gaged and got out of there into my room for the remainder of the night.

"How's having granger as a partner" his best friend blaise asked (he was paired with Parkinson) "oh splendid, I had figured a way to get revenge on her" he said back smirking "you need help with that" he asked looking at Draco hopefully "oh yeah I'll tell you when the time comes" the two boys sat smirking at each other for what was planned.

**Ok I am making this a short chapter because the stuff I want to write needs to be in a separate one but I will hopefully be posting soon love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read very important **

**Hey guys…. So I decided to change things up a little, so serious is no longer a professor but he is till alive and harry lives with him, and I kept snape alive cause what hp without him and he's the new DADA professor, so yeah love you guys.**

_**Hermione pov. Third person**_

Hermione was walking through the empty halls of the castle when someone had suddenly lifted her by the waist, but before she could scream out for help she was gaged/blind folded and carried away.

After a while she gave up fighting and let whomever it was carry her, then after another while she was set down and hears the swish of broomsticks. She quickly removes the gag and blindfold and gasp, she was yards away from the school grounds themselves, and to top that off she was on top of a hill.

She began running down the lope to try to get to class (she had snape) but at some point stopped and was on her knees pucking 'guess the baby doesn't like running' Hermione thought.

When she was done she shakily stood up and decided to send a patroness message.

_**Professor snapes class third person**_

They were all sitting quietly watching a slide show snape had prepared. After some time Ron and Harry got worried cause Hermione was nowhere to be seen. But their thoughts were interrupted when a glowing seal crept in and whispered in Harry's ear "harry help its me Hermione, I found myself on top of a hill away from the hill just follow the seal on your broom and you'll find me please hurry" then it went through the door unnoticed.

Harry shot his arm up after it left.

"Yes Mr. Potter" he drawled

"May I go to the bathroom sir?"

"Fine".

He ran out to the schoolyard and called for his broom "Acccio firebolt" it came zooming past him and he jumped on and zoomed to the mountains.

When he arrived he saw Hermione sitting on the grass holding her abdomen protectively.

_**Hermione's point of view third person**_

She was sitting on the grass waiting when she heard Harry call out to her "MIONE" "OH thank MERLIN that you came, but how did you get out of snapes class?" "I asked to go to the bathroom so we need to hurry!"

She nodded and got on the broom behind him.

Once they reached the school she ran to the girls bathroom while Harry hurried to snape's class.

Once finished with vomiting her guts out she went to his class.

As soon as she entered he looked at her and told her bitterly "why were you late Ms. Granger?" "Someone had…." "No excuses you will have detention tonight with me…." But professor…" no buts miss granger now to your seat".

So he went to my seat next to harry and Ron and sat fuming for the rest of the lesson.

Detention with snape wasn't pleasant but she got threw it and was on her way to the apartment she had to share with Malfoy. As son as she entered she heard his voice "How was detention granger" I looked at him and it all clicked together "You fowl git you put me there didn't you" I screeched at him, at that he was rolling on the floor laughing so I jinxed him and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~_**Linebreak**_~~~~~~~~~~

**2 months and a half later (she would be 5 and a half).**

_**Hermione's pov. Third person**_

Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table for breakfast when she noticed something "Guys…" she said warily looking down at her baby bump.

They all looked at her with some worry in their eyes from the way she had spoken "Did you notice that my bump is bigger than everyone else's" they all looked and she could hear Ginny gasp "You guys don't think that her pregnancy is going faster than ours…. Do you" Gin asked a little scared but before anyone could answer the morning post came in and dropped a letter at Hermione's plate.

She picked it up and saw that it was from Madame Pomfrey;

_Dear miss granger_

_I would like you to come to the hospital wing for a check up with you and the babies after breakfast_

_Regards,_

_Madame Pomfrey._

Hermione got up shaking the table a little due to her swollen stomach "Gotta go guys I have an appointment with Pomefrey" she said beginning her walk.

As soon as she reached the doors Malfoy had caught up with her "where are you going?" he asked her "To the hospital wing, you could come if you'd like its an appointment for the babies" he nods and follows her there.

There walk there was silent at first but then malfoy spoke up "Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Are you still mad about me with the kidnapping thing" he asked wearily

"Kind of but I'm getting over it so don't worry about it" she'd answered.

The rest of the walk was uneventful,

And finally they arrived.

Draco opened the door for her and bowed mockingly while earning a small giggle from her.

As soon as she walked in Madame Pomefrey attacked her and put her on one of the hospital beds half closing the curtains so that they could have a place to projects the image of the baby.

" All right miss granger if you could pull up your shirt please" she obliged and pulled it up to expose her abdomen.

She felt the tip of Pomefreys wand touch her bump and saw the image slowly appear "Now before the image is focused would you two like to know the gender or leave it wait the child is born?" she asked looking at Hermione and Malfoy.

They looked at each other and knew the answer instantly,

"No thank you Madame Pomefrey we'll wait till its bo….." but stopped mid sentence as she saw the image "Is that…?"

Malfoy began to ask as he saw the image two,

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy" she said about to explode with excitement "You're having….."

**Hahahahaha, evil cliffhanger ;). Now I will be holding off posting the next chapter until you guys (oh god I hope someone's actually reading this) review {I know I'm evil ****} so I love you guys 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i would like to thank AngelGemma for reviewing my story, this is what i want from the rest of you so please review, but enough of that heres the story.**

**Hermiones POV. third person**

She was out in the school grounds ,sitting by the lake, waiting for Ginny,Ron,Harry,luna,lavender & neville to come so that she could give them the great news.

"'Mione" she heard someone call out, she turns to see them all coming (the girls coming faster) towards her with smiles on their faces.

"Hermione guess what..." Ginny squealed in excitement "were all having boys, what are you having?" she says with excitement holding hermione by her shoulders,"tell us" she says shaking her "i didn't ask for the gender" hermione says with a little mystery in her voice "What?" Ginny asks her excitement slowly deflating.

"But I am having twins" she say's her eyes shining with glee.

"OH MY GOD" i hear the three girls shriek before they come at her like a recking ball (insert song here ;) ) and tackled her into a bear hug nearly making them all fall "THATS AMAZING" Ginny shrieks before the boys come and join the hug. I just stand there grinning like crazy with joy and happiness "thanks guys" she say's her voce slightly muffled from all the people hugging her.

**A month and a half later (she would be seven months)**

**Hermione's POV.**

I was walking (more like fast walking) to the carriages with ginny pulling me through the path that leads to them "Come on Mione, the others have gotten a carriage and it wont wait much longer" she said in a whiney voice, and sure enough the others were waiting at a carriage "oh all right" i say picking up my pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we arrived at the village (hogsmade obviously) i was pulled away by all three girls dragging me to a dress shop "Dont forget your dress robes boys"Ginny calls out to them as we walk.

Ive trying dresses on for a while now and i was getting pretty sick of it.

"That isn't the one" Lavender says in a sad voice "Go try on the next one" say's Gin.

I sigh and look at luna to see if i can get some backup but when i look I find her reading the quibler to her bump. I suppress a smile and go back to the changing room to put on my SEVENTH dress, it was hard but i got it on at some point.

as soon as i step out lavender and Ginny are exclaiming about how i should get the dress and push me to the cash register so that i could pay "calm down you guys i'm getting getting it just be patient" i said while giving the attendant the dress "we wont calm down that dress was beautiful on you" Ginn exclaims, i smile and take the bag that contains my dress and we all head to the three broomsticks.

as soon as we arrive we find the boys sitting and drinking butter beer "did you guys get your dress robes?" luna asks when we are seated, they nod and point at a couple of bags that are under the table.

"We did see Malfoy though" harry say's looking at me

"Really?" i ask after asking the waiter for some hot chocolate

"yeah we saw him leaving a jewelry store on our way here" Ron answers after taking a gulp from his beer.

'Weird, what would Malfoy be doing in a jewelry shop" i wondered, but i pushed the thought away when i saw my hot chocolate coming 'chocolate time'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my room thinking about the conversation i had with Mal,,, I mean Draco, as soon as i entered the dorm

_"granger can we talk for a minute?" he asks warily, probably thinking i was gonna say no "sure Mal..." :Please call me Draco, and can i please call you hermione?" "okay..."_

_I take a seat across from him on one of the armchairs and signal to him that i was all ears _

_"I wanted to ask you fo ryour forgiveness, and not just the detention with snape thing, for everything ive done for you and for us to start over and try to be friends"_

_I look at him with a bit of shock at first but then agreed and hugged him 'Don't judge me i'm a pregnant women with raging hormones i take hugs when i can get them'_

and that was that.

After a while i drifted off to sleep dreaming about the twins i was having and hoping that they would be born healthy.

In the next morning i was woken up by Draco who was sitting on my bed with his hand on my shoulder "Wake up Hermione, come on i have the day planned for you" he whispers shaking me gently

"What do you mean Draco?" i ask groggily sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes "I decided that if we were gonna get along better now, we should get to know each other so i planned the day for us" he said with a smile on his face "oh alright im up" i say smiling back at him while getting out of bed. i walk over to the closet and notice that he was following me, so i threw a shoe at him and said "Get out Draco i need to get dressed" he puts his hands up in surrender and goes out the door.

after im dressed he leads me threw the hallways and to the room of requirement "What are we doing here?" i ask raising my eyebrows at him "You'll see 'Mione" he says giving me a smile.

he walks in front of the door three times then leads me in, i gasp and look at him, he has one eyebrow raised 'god why cant i do that' and has a smile on his face "what do you think?" he say's looking back at the room 'IT'S BEAUTIFUL" i scream in my mind, and it was, i was standing in a nursery, the walls were the exacts same as the season white with some snow falling and there was the sun on top of us acting as the light source "It's beautiful, but why are you showing me this?" i ask looking up at him "Mconeggal asked us to design the bedroom of the babies and i wanted to show you this to see if you'd like it, so do you?" he says looking at me expectantly "I dont like it" i say, his smile drops and he looks at me with sadness "I LOVE IT" his face brightens up and he picks me up in a hug 'i could get used to this'.

**okay here you go guys,hope you enjoyed this chapter i decided to kind of speed up hermiones and dracos relationship a little cause i kinda know thats what you want and youll hopefully see some dramione in the next xhapter, love you guys ( especially you AngelGemma)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok i know that i was gone for a really long time but please don't kill me i had my reasons. Now the reasons are that i had finals and my family was a little strict with me so i wasn't aloud to post and stuff, but i was able to read the new review i got from angelgemma(merlin i hope i got the name right) and well see if your suspicions were right review if you got it right or wrong after reading this chapter. I also wanted to say that i am planning on posting another fix ill talk about it more at the end of the chapter so finally here it is.**

Draco third person POV, Hermione is seven months pregnant

He was heading towards hogs made so that he could apparate to the malfoy manner to talk to his mother, its ben a while since they'd talked.

when he made it to the village he apparated and arrived in the sitting room of his home.

"MOTHER" he called out looking around the room "in the garden Draco"

He walked outside and found his mother sitting and having a drink of tea "Mother" he smiled and went to give her a hug "oh draco how are you dearie" she asked hugging him back "I'm great, and I've got a present for you" he said taking a package from his pocket "oh dearie you didn't have to do that" she said smiling "but i wanted to" she gasped when she opened the box, inside was a ruby necklace with silver flowers around it (**thought it was gonna be snakes didn't you ;)**) "oh its beautiful Draco"

"Mother can i ask a huge favor from you" "why of course draco" "well i was wondering…"

**Hermione third person POV**

Hermione was walking towards her apartment with ginny (hers was next to hermiones) talking about the winter ball for the seventh and eighth years that was to occur that night.

"Im so exited" ginny exclaimed bouncing a bit "you are gonna look gorgeous in that dress Mione" she smiled at her friend and told her to stop bouncing reminding her that she had a bun in the oven.

they each went their separate ways once they arrived in order to get ready for the night "don't forget the way your supposed to put your make up Mione" Ginny called as they entered their separate apartments "I won't"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

she was sitting in the common room of her apartment when there was an urgent knock at the door, and when she answerd she saw that it was professor flitwick "oh come in professor" "thank you miss granger now the reason i came, and we need to do this quick, was so that i could perform the undetectable extension charm on your abdomens so you could enjoy the night"

When she nodded he cast the charm then left, when the door was closed she was shocked to see that her bump was gone but the kicking of the twins still could be seen.

she walked over to the coffee table and sat on it to put on her heels when she was done someone coughed and she turned to see malfoy standing there with an awed expression on his face '_i didn't know he could be awed, score hermione_'

**Dracos POV (yes you finally get to see straiht into his mind :D**

I was in awe, granger looked stunning, she was in a shimmery gold dress that was one shouldered short sleeve and reached to her knees with a ruby waist, her hair was in soft smooth curls that reached to her waist and was pinned back a little by gold hair clips and was wearing gold pumps (**review on what you think about the dress**).

"Hey Malf…" "is it okay if you call me Draco and i call you hermione" I asked her with a questioning look in my eyes "of course draco" she said smiling at me

"hey what do you think of this" i said showing her a picture of the necklace i got my mother "i got it for my Mother" "ohhhh so thats why you were at that jewelry store" she said smiling "how do you know i was in one" i asked looking at her with a weird look on my face "the boys saw you going there and told me about it she said in a matter o faculty tone.

I laughed a little then offered her my arm "shall we?" "we shall"

**Third person**

The great hall was beautiful. it looked like spring, the air was warm their were petals falling from the ceiling it was perfect.

around the room seventh and eighth years were dancing and having a great time,

At the dance there was a group of friends, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny,Luna,Neville,Ron and Lavender, laughing and dancing enjoying the night.

a certain slithering decided it was time to present his gift to a certain gryffindor he liked "Hey 'Mione what do you say we go to the lake?" he asked her hoping she would agree "I think thats a good idea i need some fresh air anyways" she said walking towards the lake.

the lake was beautiful with the moon shiny in the sky, they were standing not saying a word taking deep breaths, after a while draco turned to her and spoke,

"Hermione?" she gave a "mmm" and turned to him "were friends right?" he asked hoping that the answer is yes "of course we are Draco" she answered

he smiled and took something out of his pocket "turn around" he said motioning it with his finger.

she obliged and did as she was told, he held the necklace up and put it around her neck closing it to ensure that it doesn't fall off then spanned her around to face him….

**Hermiones POV(we get to see her thoughts about it guys ;)**

He spun me around and i looked into his almost silver eyes, I looked down and gasped, the necklace was beautiful on the inside there was a pink star diamond (**its an extremely rare diamond and i think that it might cost 80 million dollars or so**) surrounded by white gold vines "oh merlin draco its beautiful" i said looking down "but i can't, this is a pink star diamond it costs millions" "i know its been in the family for hundreds of years and i wanted you to have it... and no buts your taking it" he said with a serious expression on his face "thank you draco" i said before hugging him we had to brake off after a few seconds because my bump had grown back "guess that means we need to go back" i say putting a hand on my stomach, he nods and we walk back to the apartment together.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**one week later**

**Hermiones POV**

I was sitting in the great hall for dinner when i felt a sharp pain on my abdomen, I dropped my food and put a hand to my stomach the others noticed and got worried "are they coming" harry asked worriedly "no harry it was just a hard kick see I'm..." but i was cut off by another jab of pain and my water braking.

i screamed in pain as a full contraction came "Professor she's in labor" Ginny screamed while standing.

Draco and professor mcgoneggal were by my side and they levitated me into the hospital wing "POPPY GET SOME NURSES FROM ST MUNGOS QUICKLY" Mcgoneggal screamed putting me on a bed, pomefrey was gone and back in seconds with two other nurses.

i screamed and crushed dracos hand as another contraction came "i know it hurts Mione but if you could survive after a "talk" with my aunt you could survive this" draco said trying to encourage me i nodded my head rapidly and took quick breaths.

it was midnight when i had to start pushing and the past few hours were painful "come on miss granger push the first baby is almost out" i nod, my body full of sweat, and push until i hear a baby crying.

I let out a huff of air and drop my head onto the pillow "would you like to cut the umbilici cord mr malfoy?" he just nods and goes when he comes back I'm already pushing and after a few minutes my second child is born "finally" i breath out and drop my head again.

**ohh was that a long chapter i saw ;).**

**okay enough of that now for my new fanfic its obviously dramione but in sixth year if you want more info about it pm me cause ill probably post it in a few weeks, love ya guys plz plz plz review.**


	6. CH:6 Twins and moonlight surprises

**Hey guys. okay so i wanted to get some things straight before i start this chapter cause i don't want you to get confused, ok so the twins were born on the 25 of February around 1-2 in the morning, i don't want to say their names now but i will tell you that they start with a j and an a, and that j was born 10 minutes before a, so enough of this i know you want the story, and we begin with the day being sunday. i also wanted to say that i will keep on switching threw all so heres the story guys.**

**Third person POV**

Dawn broke, there was sweet warm sunlight streaming through the windows of a certain gryfffindors room, she stood and looked down to her baby bump '_Merlin i need to pop him out_' she thought while dressing.

when she arrived at the common room she found her ginger head brother and her boyfriend sitting awaiting her arrival with neville "Ginn" harry got up and walked towards her "we need to go to the hospital wing" fear struck the witch and her heart began to pound.

Harry seeing the fear in her eyes put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry were just going to see hermione"

her eyes lit up at the mention of her friend, and she recalled that she had given birth the night before "then lets go" she says dragging them there.

A certain Gryffindor princess was sitting up on one of the many white beds, a child in her arms while the other laid in her partner for this school project Draco Malfoy who ,she realized, she was adapting feelings for, but didn't realize that he held the same feelings, maybe they were even stronger, but only time would tell.

**Hermiones Pov**

"What are they're names?" luna asked dreamily looking at the twin she was carrying.

"Christopher Jonathan Malfoy and April Lucia Malfoy" I say looking lovingly at April, she was so tiny, her wight close to being none existent, but I could still fell her in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Madame Pomefrey (**sorry if i spelt it wrong and if i did please write the proper way in the reviews**) came and told me I could leave, me and Draco thanked her and she left.

"Draco could you take April while i go and change?" I ask slowly sitting up.

"sure" he takes her and smiles once his little girl was in his arms 'she definitely gonna be a daddies girl' I thought with a smile.

"who thought Dalfoy would be such a softie" Harry commented snickering

"oh lets just see how you'll be when Ginny pops"(**their all friends**) Draco retorted noting towards Ginny

I just sighed and went to the bathroom, while changing I noticed that the swelling of my stomach has decreased and stretch marks were visible

"merlin I hope these fade away" I mutter to myself pulling on my shirt.

once I deemed myself presentable I left the bathroom and walked over to the bed were the others were, I found that there were two bags, one pink and one blue, at the foot of the bed.

"ready 'Mione" Draco asked looking at me

I nod and take chris from ulnas arms and tell everyone good bye.

Once we arrived at the apartment I realized that we had a problem "where are chris and april gonna sleep" I ask Draco with a worried expression on my face

"Ive already got that covered" he said grinning from ear to ear, he walks me over to his room and I gasp at what I see.

Here I saw the room that he showed me a while back but with a slight difference, instead of looking like autumn, the room looked like winter, the room was filled with snow and the sun was still acting as a light source shining bright, around the room I saw a rocking chair next to a fire place,'how cliché', two toy chests, two changing tables, and in the other side of the room were two cribs with three portraits above, in the center were me and draco wearing the same cloths in the night of the ball smiling at each other then at their real versions, and atop of each crib was a picture of each twin, one(for Chris) had a baby with brown eyes and the other(for april) a baby with nearly silver eyes like her father.

I smiled as I gently put Chris in his crib and Draco put april in hers. we walked out and went to the living room 'merlin I'm exhausted'

**Draco's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Hermione laying her head on my lap.

I was nervous for the night, I had a plan to try and win hermione over 'yes I like her and don't make a comment on it or I will curse you'.

"Hermione?" she looked up at me so I proceeded "how about we go for a picnic tonight?" I asked hopefully

"I would love to Draco… but what about the twins?" she asks her motherly instincts kicking in "I've already asks Potter and Ginny to watch over them"

"oh ok" she says getting up "oh, and should I wear something formal or casual" "it can be a little formal but wear comfortable shoes" "ok"  
>she walks to our room and closed the door, and when she did I jumped out of the couch and went over to the kitchen and took something out of the cabinet 'Merlin I hope this night will go as planned'.<p>

**Third person**

they were in a semi cave, the moonlight gleaming, the Gryffindor laughing and the slithering about to burst with nerves.

after a while he stood up and pulled her with him spinning her so that he was hugging her to his chest resting his chin on the top of her head looking to the distance.

while she wasn't paying attention he pule out a box from his pocket and made sure that the camera was set behind them, when he was sure he went to her left side and bent down on one knee hoping everything would go right.

**Hermione's POV**

I saw Draco move from the corner of my eye and turned to see him on one knee holding a box in his hands

i gasped and put my hand to my mouth feeling my eyes prickle wanting to shed the tears of joy I had.

"Hermione" he said in barely a whisper looking at me in the way no one ever has "I am here today, not as a man, not as a wizard, and not as a Malfoy, I am here as Draco the man who has always loved you but has never known, the man who wishes to spend the rest of his life in your arms, waking up to your sweet smile everyday, sooth you when you shed your tears, protect you from the evil that lurks in the darkest corners of the world, and be your everlasting slave for as long as I live. And so I am here tonight to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me and be my ever so beautiful and perfect wife"

I am crying, I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I hear every word he said, when he finishes i scream out a "YES" and jump into his arms we both fall onto the sand and kiss passionately.

when we pull apart he pulls me up and returns to his kneeling position "may I" he asks taking my left hand in his, i nod and he slides the ring on my ring finger.

I gasp when i see it, it was a {this is kind of a description of the ring when i find out the name of the shape and stuff i will tell you} there were spikes like a star but more and was surrounded by white gold vines circling around it and around my finger,

"take it off and look at the inside" he says in a low volume.

I comply and gasp (I know a lot of gasping but you would gasp a lot if it happend to you too) when i saw what was engraved on it '_My love, you are my life and soul always remember that'_

"I made it general so that we could pass it down to one of the twins and through the family to make it a family heirloom so that they would know of this night forever" he said sliding the ring back on my finger

"I love you Hermione" he said, and by the way he said it and the look in his eyes i knew that he did

"I love you too"

**Oh god you guys, i was crying when i was writing Dracos proposal to hermione I'm such a hopeless romantic, so i need you guys to review and i also wanted you guys to tell me when you want to make the date of the wedding, i was thinking of making it in the next year beginning of january cause januarys like the first month of the first year and i feel that if they got married at that time every year on their anniversary it will be as if its the beginning of their marriage again, so to sum it up review tell me if you agree with my date or if you want a different one, and they were at the lake at night so you can see how beautiful it was with the stars and the moon and the water(again I'm such a romantic). and if your curious, Draco was wearing a white button down shirt with a leather jacket and black pants "i know he's such a bad boy" and Hermione was wearing a cream colored dress that reached to her knees and cream gladiator sandals that reach to her knees and a white flower clip on her hair. love ya guys and REVIEW!**


	7. classes and accidents

**Hi guys! oh my god do before i start the chapter i wanted to say that after almost a month of waiting i got my stele (its from the TMI fandom), i aslo wanted to say that i am a little bumed out that i didnt get any reviews from you guys, and i wanted to tell you that the twins were born on a friday and the events of the begining of this chapter were on a saturday and that school starts on monday and that i changed my username from shadowhunter401 to goldenshadow401, anyways heres the chap****ter.**

**Hermiones pov**

I was fast walking through the halls at two am, on my way to the hospital wing with april in the baby carrier that was sent to us (draco had chris) to see my best freinds new children.

when we arrived i saw that the girls were in beds next to eachother and that zabinni and parkinson were across from them with their child.

"you can go see them if you want draco, they are your freinds" i say looking to him.

his face floods in relief and he thanks me before walking towards them.

i move over to the girls and go down the row slowly "whats his name?" i asked when i got to gin and harry

"Remus James Potter" Gin said tears forming in her eyes.

i gow further down to luna next "and his name?"

"Jacob Alexander Longbottom" Neville answerd looking proudly at his son.

I nod and finally move to lave and Ron "it's not a boy" she says tears forming in her eyes

"It's a girl" Ron says, I look at him to see that he was crying and smiling

'"I know what her name will be" lav says looking up to Ron "Iris Lilly Weasly"

* * *

><p>I groan and shut off my alarm clock before turning over and snuggling into whatever was so warm and smelled so nice '<em>l<em>_ike apples'_

"Morning" I heard a soft voice say, I look up to seed draco smiling down on me

"we have classes today don't we?" I ask "yes we do" he replies sighing

I heard an owl, then saw one dropping a rolled up parchment and a package

"could you open up the package Draco" I ask unrolling the parchment "sure" he replies sitting up

i open the paper and began to read;

_Dear miss granger,_

_i would like to congratulate on the twins you have received,_

_as you know lessons shall be starting again today, and I would like to inform you that you shall be taking your children to each lesson, and in case they are split up and one is hungry I have added a muggle device to pump your milk into a bottle in a package _

_regards,_

_head mistress mcgonegall_

It took me a moment to take in what I had just read, but when I do I squeel a little and grab the package from Draco before he could look inside it "what's wrong 'mione" he asks taking the letter, when he finishes reading it he begins laughing uncontrollably causing the twins to wake up

"oh look at what you did" I say slapping the back of his head (pushing him off the bed in the process) before getting up to check on them.

i found chris flailing in his crib his face red.

i pick him up to check if he was hungry or needed a diaper change to see that he was bigger and had a tooth.

"DRACO" i scream my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

He barges in the room wand out and ready "look at him" i whisper tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

he comes over and gasps, he takes chris in his arms.

a scary thought comes into mind and i run to aprils bed to see her.

she was the same, bigger with two teeth.

"we should take them to Mconeggal, we ha

* * *

><p>ve her first either way" i say picking up april and using a spell to change her,me,chris, and draco.<p>

he nods and we put them in the babies carriers, grab their bags and started towards professor mcgoneggals class.

* * *

><p>Me and Draco burst into the class room to see that we were the first ones there.<p>

"Miss granger, aren't you here a little early?" she asked coming towards us.

"professor when we say the twins this morning they had become larger and had teeth" i said nearly sobbing.

The professor came running and saw that she was right "take them to the hospital wings, i had better collect the others and some professors, be sure to tell poppy that there will be others coming."

i nodded before dragging malfoy and fast walking towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"Parents" Professor mcgoneggal called trying to bring attention from the parents?students that were in the hospital wing.

"Now I know that you are worried about your children but there is nothing to worry about, I have spoken to professor slughorn and professor snape about the situation, and it seems that the potions that you have taken at the beginning of the term caused you to speed through your pregnancy is causing your children to age rapidly, 1 month shall equal to one year so by the end of the year your children shall be five years old, now we decided to keep it this way, and when the end of the year comes they shall give them a potion that shall return them to the age they are meant to be, which will be 5 months" she finishes off.

all the witches and some of the wizards sigh in relief knowing that their children were going to be alright.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hermiones POV<strong>

To say i was relieved was an understatement, knowing that my children were fine.

"Ok my class shall be dismissed so i advise going on to your other classes"

All the students began to file out, but I stayed behind checking me and Draco's schedules.

"Ok seeing as you have history of magic with Binn and I have to assist flitwick with his second year charms class we'll have to split" I say giving him his schedule back.

"how about I take Chris and you take April then we'll switch between classes" he says taking Chris's bag.

I nod and put April back in her carrier.

"oh wait a second" he says looking at me "what do we feed them now?" he asked

it takes me a second but I then walk up to Madame Pomefrey and ask her for two cans of baby formula.

I walk back and hand one to draco "just conjure up some water heat it a little before adding the powder, close it then shake when it seems about right test it on your skin to make sure that it isn't too hot and feed it to him" i say putting my can into the bag he nods and we walk off to our different classes.

i arrived a few minutes before his sixth year class was over and went to the back of the room to prepare for the next lesson.

I conjured a high chair and placed April in it before setting off to work.

when the bell rand and the students filed out I was already done and walking towards the entrance to make sure everyone comes.

When they all arrive we began teaching them the disarming charm.

There was one student who was just like neville when he was young, he cats the charm the wrong way and it hit April causing her to fall out of her chair.

"APRIL" I shout at the top of my lungs running to the screaming child who was now laying on the floor.

I take her into my arms tears flooding down my face, her arm is at a strange angle and she had a cut on her forehead, blood was already trailing down her face.

"take her to the hospital wing miss granger, and Maria please go to professor Binns class and inform draco Malfoy" Professor flit wick says charming the baby bag to follow me.

"Thank you professor" i say before running out of the class towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dracos POV<strong>

I was sitting in history class with Chris in my arms when a second year girl came to the class room and walked up to Binn.

"sir Draco Malfoy is needed in the hospital wing" she said panting slightly

"whats wrong?" i ask rising to my feet.

"in charms there was an accident, a disarming charm hit your daughter and she got a brocken arm and is bleeding from her head" she says like she had been rehearsed to.

I didn't even wait for the professor too excuse me i just grabbed the baby bag and ran to the Hospital wing with chris securely in my arms.

When i got there Hermione was sitting on a bed with April laying down between her crossed legs, tear marks on her face i walk over and sit across from her and cross my legs too.

"how is she?" i ask looking at her.

"She's ok now it will take a couple of minutes before her bones are mended but she's going to be ok" she said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that more than me.

"oh thank merlin" i exclaim kissing the sleeping childs forehead.

"I was so scared Draco" Hermione said keeping her eyes on april "she was fine one second then in the next she was on the floor with her arm bent in a weird way with blood on her face...""Shhhh Mione its alright she's fine, she's here with us she's fine" she nods and kisses me.

'_at least their both alright'._

**OK... so sorry that this wasn't such a good ch but i am currently having writers block cause i haven't written this far (i have a notebook where i write it), anyway plz plz plz review i ned your guys's input and please tell me if there is anything you want me to put in, change, etc.**

**Review and i love you guys!**


End file.
